Talk:Leafpool
I feel so bad for Leafpool. She had to choose between having a mate and being a medicine cat. when she became a medicine cat she hadn't met crowfeather yet. after she was a medicine cat she meets him. then she has to choose between him or thunderclan. that would be a hard choice. I f i was her i wouldn't know what to do. if you would like you can leave your opinions here or on my page and i will check and respond if it is necessary. also if you have any tips could you write them on my page because im new her. thanks!Hollyleaf12 00:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Concerns Current * Family members need citations. * After Sunset: We Need To Talk, I've honestly seen nothing to convince me that this is definite canon instead of just a flight of fancy by one of the authors. Can anyone put together some sourcing on it? If it's keep-able it needs to be turned into a summary, rather than discussing the play itself. * On Leafpool's page, it says the play was written by Vicky. But on After Sunset: We Need To Talk's page, it says it was written by Kate. I am a seperate person from the one above hehe...I know this isn't quite the place to ask for a response or even post one, but can I put a possible but not 100% proved true family citation? Please reply on this for I am not an official member. I have made an edit(ment?) on Crowfeather's profile under Long Shadows just to let you know. Please reply (on this page =P) Or e-mail me at Softballsweetheart731@hotmail.com Older * There are spoilers in the "Spoiler Free" introduction * Extended family needs to be removed from the template. * Section needs to be added under history for her extended family Tree and Members sections take care of that. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:44, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Warrior? During the gathering after Hollyleaf reveales that Leafpool is her mother, Leafpool called her duty of a Medicine Cat off, does that mean shes a warrior now?--Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 23:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Leafpool is an warrior.--Dragonfrost 18:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Vicky confirmed she was an elder. -Cherryfur An elder? I find that hard to believe. Can you give a link to a site where Vicky said this? --Skyfeather '95 01:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Leafheart Yeah how could she be an elder.Maybe she was trying to get Hollyleaf to let her live?Plus shes to young! You're never to young to be an elder. A cat can get rid of their warrior status if they wish. She just wouldn't be allowed if she had an apprentice, but since she is no longer a medicine cat, that is not the case. The person above is right. Longtail became an elder at a young age, even though it would have been possible for him to learn how to hunt and fight blind. Shadepelt and Webfoot also became elders at a young age (Shadepelt was only a warrior for a few moons). So it is easily possible that she became an elder. It seems the only available course for her, as she never learnt warrior skills, cannot be a queen, and of course will never be a medicine cat again. It's either that or she leaves the Clans, which Vicky said she wouldn't. Fidelis359 Can someone please give the link that said that Leafpool is an elder? --[[User:Spottedwing|Spottedwing 00:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I don't think she should be an elder. There's nothing that impares her from being a warrior; remember she can fight and hunt! Here's what should happen: Crowfeather should realize that he is in love with Leafpool and he leaves Nightcloud and goes to ThunderClan, just to be with her, and they have more kits. That's how I'd want it to be!--Mosspath of 00:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Guys. She's a warrior now. Read the sneak peek on amazon.com for confirmation. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) OMG You mean to tell me that Vicky said that Leafpool is an elder?! That is SO unfair!-- 16:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) After Sunset Hey, I just added it onto there seeing we needed to expand that section. I'm so sorry it's lengthy; I got carried away... Anyone can feel free to shorten it, though. It does seem rather odd that a mere four-page play is shorter than most of the three hundred-page books. -Sparrowstep 21:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Leafheart-Tabby brown she-cat with black spots and hazle eyes Yeah it is pretty long.I just skipped itbut its long. Color I didn't think she had a white chest, just white paws. In her picture, she only has white paws. Shouldn't we change her picture?--Nightfall101 05:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) That's an issue you'd have to take up with Warriors Wiki:Charart. You could find out who made the image and ask them to tweak it, if you really want. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I think Leafpool looks alot like what her aunt (Princess) should look like if she had a picture on here.--Moonbreeze 20:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) In Midnight Brambleclaw says she is a light brown tabby with white paws and chest. Dappleclaw 23:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Dappleclaw Family Tree family tree On her family tree shouldn't it say over firestar instead of unknown tom, shouldn't it say jake? --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 18:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) It was never comfirmed that Jake was his father, even though it is highly likely. Unless the Erins comfirmed it in an Erin Hunter chat, we should leave it Unknown Tom for now--Nightfall101 20:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I agree, Nightfall. [[User:Mousetalon|':) Mousetalon']][[User Talk:Mousetalon| Call Me Mouse!!!]] Well, Firestar and Scourge are half-brothers by father, and in the Rise of Scourge, it was confirmed that Jake is Scourge's father, so Firestar's father is Jake. Firestar's mother is unknown. --NewYearPath Fireworks! Poof... 15:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Actually, in TRoS, it only said that Firestar and Scourge's father had ginger fur. It's quite likely that it's jake, but it was never confirmed. [[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]] Batteries not Included 16:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) On Jake's page, it said that it was confirmed by Vicky that Jake was, indeed, Firestar's father, although his mother is unknown. --Cheetahflight 00:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Picture What happened to her MCA picture?--Nightfall101 00:45, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Warrior Name Someone might have already started doing it but I will just post it. Warrior picture is needed --Aurorablaze 00:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Aurorablaze. A warrior version of Leafpool should be posted!-- 16:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) kit pic dosent she need a kit pic? [[User:Darkmoon25|'Darkmoon25']] Project Charcat will work on it--Nightfall101 19:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Loner? Would Leafpool be classified as a Loner? Not for Sunrise, but for Twilight. I mean she ran away from the clans for a day or two. Wouldn't that make her a loner for a day or two. Same thing goes for Crowfeather. ChelseaFC 01:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, that's pretty debatable. It was a very short time, and they still were kinda loyal enough to their clans to go back and help, right? I'd feel okay saying either way. btw, are you asking this on the behalf of making a loner charart, or just for clarification? [[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]] Batteries not Included 01:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ...Both ;). ChelseaFC 01:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) She could also be classified as a rogue, because she didn't stop anywhere permanently. If you look at the definition of a rogue, it says they don't stay in one place for very long. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Happy New Year!']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 14:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Unanswered Prophecy?? In Sunset or something didn't Leafpool get a sign of two cats walking together, one a broad-shouldered tabby tom and the other a dark ginger she-cat? Well now in OOTS it seems they are not together forever so well, so was it a misinterpretation or just for the moment? Well, what I think is this. The prophecy meant, that Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's destinies were going to be intertwined forever. Now, whether this mean they would be in love forever is unclear to me. I think, hope, and pray ''they will get back together. But I honestly think they will because in many Erin chats Viki has stated how much fun she's had making Bramble and Squirrel's relashionship ''complicated. This infuriates me, but you got to admit it makes for a pretty good story. Lots of drama. So, I think eventually she'll get them back together. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Queen!! someone needs to make a queen pixel for her Well she was never really a queen. When she was carrying kits she was still known as medicine cat, so personally, I'd say she doesn't need one. Also, all images are taken care of by Project:Charart, so address any concerns there. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 00:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Warrior picture, Ashfur Can someone edit Leafpool's Warrior picture? She's holding herbs, **sorry to sound ridiculous...*** And, Ashfur isn't Leafpool and Squirrelflight's uncle, some mistake with Pinestar and his grandkits. AppleDapple11 03:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Acually, Viki comfirmed on her facebook page that Brindleface is Sandstorm's mother, making Sandstorm and Ashfur brother and sister. Which makes Ashfur Squirrelflight and Leafpool's uncle. I know, it sounds ridiculous, but that's what she said [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) And that is her med. cat picture which is why it is holding herbs. Someone's working on her warrior picture atm I think? ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 03:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Acually Ivypool has already done Leafpool's warrior image, it's approved and on her article [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hrm, There's some sort of glitch with the warrior image in the gallery, it's the right file name but a different image is showing up. I don't know what the problem is :/ ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 05:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh! *face palm* I didn't look at the gallery. Hmm, maybe somebody changed the warrior image's file name? It happened one time with Snowkit. A PCA member put up a Snowfur kit image up for approval, and it was the same file name as Snowkit from A Dangerous Path. So, Snowfur's kit version replaced Snowkit on his article. It was eventually fixed, but maybe something similar happened this time? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) You're right, that was the issue. I fixed it now. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 16:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) White Muzzle? Okay, I get the fact that Leafpool has a white chest, but why does her charart give her A WHITE MUZZLE? Shouldn't a white chest go as high as the neck? Go ShadowClan! 23:10, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Watch the caps Dappleclaw. I wasn't on this wiki when Dawnfeather made Leafpool's first image (her medicine cat image) so I'm not excatly sure why she was made with a white muzzle. But, I think it's common that when a cat has a white chest, it reaches up to their muzzle. --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks Go ShadowClan! 23:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Loner? When was she a loner? Would she be counted as a queen?--'Nightshine' ♥ 02:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't think as a queen 'cause she's only had her kits in the past and isn't one now. And she never offically was a queen. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|'Bye Bye snow!']] I guess. But what about the whole rouge thing?--'Nightshine' ♥ 02:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Leafpool-medicinecat/warrior. Whats all this about Leafpool being a warrior? I mean a starclan cat (I cant remember when/who) said that her destiny was to be a medicine cat didnt they? ClarrissaMy Talk Page 14:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I didn't remember any StarClan cat saying her destiny was to be a medicine cat, Leafpool has always wanted to be one. I think they did not know she was going to have kits... AppleDapple :) 03:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Leafpool became a warrior after she was unable to be a medicine cat anymore, but she wasn't old enough to be an elder. This is from The Fourth Apprentice. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 03:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) StarClan did know she was going to have kits. I don't remember which book it was, (Pretty sure it was Sunset) Lionheart, Bluestar, and Yellowfang told her that she was going to go down a path that hardly any medicine cats have ever followed. And they also showed her three tiny stars, which were most likely Holly, Jay, and Lion. And they told there were some cats she had yet to meet, and that they would shape her destiny. So, yes they knew [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Kits? Why does it say that hollykit, jaykit, and Lionkit are Leafpool's kits, because it said that they were Squirrelflights kits, under the queen section of the book, it said "dark ginger she cat with green eyes, MOTHER of brambleclaw's kits: JAYKIT, HOLLYKIT, and LIONKIT. So that makes it Squirrelflights kits, not hers. - Starlight April 27, 2010 6:42pm It was revealed in Sunrise that they are Leafpool's kits, as it says in the article. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 23:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC)